A Tale Told Through Haikus - Part One
by strongtablestrongcouple
Summary: A haiku for each episode of New Girl written by Nick Miller.


**Season One**

**1. **The day we first met  
I never would have guessed  
you would change my life.

**2. **We got your stuff back  
from your cheating ex-boyfriend.  
He's an idiot.

**3. **Talks in photo booths  
make me realise we have  
groovy kind of love.

**4. **You blushed when I said  
that I saw everything.  
(Even your gumbo pot)

**5. **You freaked out when I  
bought you roses and my feet  
pointed towards you.

**6. **You have such patience  
and this great optimism  
which I cannot match.

**7. **I'd be lying if  
I said I wasn't slightly  
jealous about Paul.

**8. **You worried about sex.  
I told you that you're awesome  
and needn't worry.

**9. **Your big eyes lit up  
seeing all the Christmas lights  
and it warmed my heart.

**10. **You're so generous  
and big-hearted to your friends.  
It amazes me.

**11. **Julia disliked you,  
but that doesn't mean I do.  
I think you are great.

**12. **Our almost-threesome  
was weird even for us two.  
Let's not repeat that.

**13. **You were at Schmidt's door.  
Thinking about you with him?  
It makes my blood boil.

**14. **You write cheesy songs  
and I kill plants but at least  
we're weird together.

**15. **You stayed by my side  
when I had that cancer scare.  
I'm glad you're around.

**16. **You're a part of our  
group of dysfunctional friends.  
We're a family.

**17. **Russell's good for you.  
He has his life together.  
When will that be me?

**18. **Don't recall much but  
I meant it when I said you're  
one of the good ones.

**19. **Schmidt told you I think  
of you when I 'self-complete'.  
I'm very sorry.

**20. **Russell has it all.  
Everything you could want.  
That's including you.

**21. **We laughed and joked  
about how embarrassing  
we both really are.

**22. **Shook my ass at you  
whilst you yelled your damn head off.  
You drive me crazy.

**23. **You told me that I  
deserve something amazing  
and I deserve love.

**24. **At night I came back  
blasting some 80s rock song.  
I came back for you.

* * *

**Season Two**

**1.** I pulled you closer  
as we laughed about how life sucks.  
But it gets better.

**2.** Thoughts of hurting you  
made me worry so I made you  
an old fashion drink.

**3. **Winston scared me but  
I still built that damn dresser.  
I'd do anything.

**4. **Hipsters and dumb pranks.  
It is a weird life but it's  
where I'm at right now.

**5. **I question my friendships  
but not my friendship with you.  
I'm glad you're my friend.

**6. **You should be with a  
guy who's crazy 'bout you.  
(I'm crazy 'bout you)

**7.** Despite doubts and fears  
I just wanted you to know:  
I believe in you.

**8. **The parent trap failed  
But you needn't be upset.  
Your parents love you.

**9.** You leaned on me  
As Winston read my novel.  
I felt warm within.

**10.** You wanted a tub,  
which seemed so typically 'you'.  
You're adorable.

**11.** You are the kind of  
girl a guy would come back for.  
I know this too well.

**12. **Thanks for when you said  
Angie did not deserve me.  
Whatever that means.

**13. **I want to believe  
when you say I'm not broken.  
But I'm not convinced.

**14.** Pepperwoods' one friend:  
Small in stature but not spunk.  
She's his Gal Friday.

**15.** I kissed you in the  
hallway and it was like a  
Goddamn fairytale.

**16.** I danced like a fool  
to make you smile because I  
can't bear your sad eyes.

**17. **Damn Schmidt's bad timing  
in the hallway when you said  
you dropped your fishsticks.

**18.** I acted unphased  
but my heart clenched when I saw  
you with someone else.

**19. **All I can say is:  
You will always be the door  
I'll want to walk through.

**20. **As I watched you sing  
and dance whilst dressed as Elvis,  
I knew I loved you.

**21. **Yes, it was a date.  
Yes, I should have told you that.  
I was too afraid.

**22. **The photo I sent,  
you refused to delete it.  
Do you still have that?

**23.** My dad was right when  
he said the best things happen  
when you're not thinking.

**24.** I kissed your shoulder  
and smiled like a clown thinking of  
memories from last night.

**25.** We had uncalled it.  
I knew it was always you.  
You're the one for me.


End file.
